Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-26327497-20150419164320
Squad: * Tyrant Lilly Matah (A) - Frozen Myth/Blessed Robe (Leader) * Thunder Savior Shera (G) - Drevas/Prized Cloth * Melody Kagamine Rin (A) - Providence Ring/Ihsir’s Guise * Thief God Zelnite (B) - Legwand Gem/Sol Creator * Guardian Goddess Tia (B) - Legwand Gem/Wyvern Studs * Guardian Darvanshel (L) - Dandelga/Sol Creator (Friend) Items: * Cure x10 * High Cure x7 * Mega Cure x5 * Revive x1 * Revive x2 This is a one squad kill. No need for another if you are careful. I had a super hard time putting together a squad for this. After more than a month of playing Trail No. 003, about 2-3 times a week, I finally succeeded. After beating Maxwell I ran this squad 5 more times, just to make sure it was not a fluke. The Results: won 4 out of 5 times (only losing the 1 time because Maxwell multi-hit my Tia and Matah to death). The following site also helped tremendously: http://touchandswipe.github.io/bravefrontier/maxwellcounter.html The 2x Mitigation team of Darvanshel and Shera allowed me to mitigate at least 3 out of every 4 turns. I was able to always use mitigation on every R+SS T1, SS T2, and Destiny. After the 2-3 turn mitigation period I would use Rin’s BB/SBB to help cover for extra damage mitigation. Rin came in handy on the turns I could not mitigate by using her BB/SBB to boost Def for 3 turns. With her large HP pool, Rin was also able to attack on all the turns that it is recommended to guard all other units under 7.5k (SS T2 and Destiny). Make sure to use the link for the “TouchAndSwipe” site above for details on turn strategy. Rin basically made for a 2.5x mitigation squad. Zelnite and Matah did a great job of keeping my BB/SBB going most of the time. I used Zelnite as often as possible, except when guarding all units, and always used him last in the rotation to refill BB gauges used by others. My strategy was to use Shera’s and Matah’s BB/SBB on the turn right before R+SS T1 (for example: turn 3 ‘!’). I would then use Darvanshel’s BB/SBB on R+SS T1, then Shera’s BB/SBB would be back up to use on SS T2. On turns 15-17 where Maxwell uses Destiny before R+SS T1 and SS T2, I used Matah and Rin's BB/SBB on turn 14, Shera's (15), Darvanshel’s (16), then back to Shera’s (17). I tried to make a point to guard Matah and Tia on every turn that I was not using their BB/SBB (even outside of guarding on R+SS T1, SS T2, and Destiny). I only used Matah’s BB/SBB on the turns recommended by “TouchAndSwipe” (3, 7, 11, 14, 19), otherwise I guarded her. I used Tia’s BB/SBB more often, typically on the same turns as Matah, but also sometimes on SS T2 and/or Destiny if really needed. Otherwise I just used my Cures. I typically used 2 of 3 Revives, while twice using all 3. I would typically have a few or more Cures/High Cures/Mega Cures left over. After all the research I did for this, through the help of other fellow posters, I felt I should give back. Hope this helps. Good Luck Fellow Brave Adventurer!